


Fight For You

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Boys In Love, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Grumpy Old Men, Homophobic Language, Homophobic old man, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Protective Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Shopping, Threats of Violence, i think, tea shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Connor and Evan are walking down the street one day when they are confronted by an old man who has some choice words to share about thier relationship.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Fight For You

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was overdue, so, here we are!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Homophobia  
> Threatened violence  
> The use of both F-words  
> Swearing
> 
> Aaaand I think thats it, please enjoy reading as i put these boys through some pretty mild angst (at least, its mild for me)

Connor and Evan walked down the sidewalk on the calm streets of a somewhat underpopulated part of their home city. They swung their joined hands back and forth cheerfully as they looked for a place to shop. It was tradition to walk around in a new area whenever they wanted to go shopping for family gifts, so there they were on a crisp September afternoon. Only a few people passed them, most never even looking up from their phones. A few did smile their way, however, and the pair smiled back. It was a nice day. Things were going well.

That is, they were until Connor decided to step into one of the tea shops for snacks. 

Evan had decided to wait for him outside, wanting to enjoy the nice weather while it lasted. However while he stood by the door, awaiting Connor’s arrival with the snacks, a gruff looking man with a tangled silver beard and bad posture wearing a greasy white t-shirt and a baseball cap approached him.

“Oh! H-hello there!” Evan smiled at the man when he stopped in front of him. He stood there, staring at Evan for a moment before cracking his knuckles. “C-can I help you sir?” the blond boy stammered, growing increasingly nervous.  _ Just take some deep breaths,  _ he told himself.  _ It’ll be fine, some people just crack their knuckles out of habit. It  _ doesn't  _ mean he’s an ax murderer. _

“My lil boy lives ‘round town you know.” The man grunted. Evan fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

“I- well, no, I didn't know that, but, uh, now I do?” he said, confused. “I-I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don't understand. W-what does this have to do with me?” The man huffed immediately, as if Evan was a first grader who had just asked why one plus one equals two for the fifth time. 

“I don' wanna see you walkin’ ‘round here holdin’ hands with that boy. My son don’ need t’be exposed to faggots like you.” he spat at Evan’s feet. Evan shifted uncomfortably. His legs shook with an oncoming adrenaline rush.

“S-sir, there’s no need to be rude. M-my boyfriend and I d-don't even live near here. W-we’re on the other side of the city.” the man took a step forward, and although he looked to be a good four inches shorter than Evan, the blond stepped back. 

“You wanna repeat that young man?” He growled

“I-”

“You should learn some respect for your elders!” The man lunged forward and Evan flinched, eyes shut tight, waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

He looked up to see a mess of brown hair standing in front of him, with one hand clenched around a paper bag and another spread out protectively to shield Evan. The man had stopped mid-punch in surprise.

“Hold the fuck up,” the person shouted. “You wanna get to Evan, you’re gonna have to go through me first.” 

“Connor.” Evan croaked in relief. 

“Get out of my face you fag!” the man yelled. Connor stepped forward, and having at least 6 inches on the man, it had the desired effect of intimidation. 

“Get the fuck out of here!” Connor didn't have to say it, but the message was clear.  _ Get the fuck out of here unless you want me to shove these scones up your ass.  _

“Make me.” the man said. Connor lurched forward, but just as quickly returned to his protective stance in front of Evan as the door to the tea shop opened and a worker emerged. 

“Is there a problem here?” The worker asked the silver-haired man who was glaring daggers at everyone present. 

“No…” He grumbled reluctantly. 

“Good.” The worker glanced at Connor with a clear warning in his eyes and nodded at Evan. He went back inside once the man was gone and he was certain the boys were not still in danger. Connor sighed heavily with relief when everyone was gone and his shoulders slumped visibly.

“I think that’s enough shopping for today, don't you?” He asked. Evan didn't reply, but instead fell forward into Connor’s arms, clinging to him like his life depended on it. The shorter buried his face in Connor’s familiar hoodie, breathing in his scent. Peppermint body wash, coconut shampoo, and laundry detergent. Connor wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly, trying as hard as he could to make him feel safe.

“It’s okay, Evan,” he whispered. “I’ve got you.” 

Connor kissed Evan’s head gently.

“I’ve got you.”


End file.
